Notes and Secrets
by DouxAnge
Summary: Amelia, a freshman in high school, receives a strange note one day. Who sent it? What will it lead to? (Will I ever get good at descriptions? Lol nope...)
1. Chapter 1

I sigh, dashing into the school ten minutes late. My boots click on the tiled floor, the chains clinking together loudly. The messenger bag slung over my shoulder slips, and I adjust it as I run. My locker comes into view, and I skid to a halt in front of it. Hopefully no one notices how late I am.

"Amelia, you're late. What happened?" Upon hearing the british accent, I turn to see Alice walking towards me. Her blonde hair is done up in pigtails, which are secured by skull ribbons.

I smile at her, knowing that the pastel-coloured floor-length skirt and soft sweater will be replaced with ripped galaxy leggings under a black mini skirt and a torn band tee once school lets out. I should know; my punk phase was brought on by hanging around her and Arthur, her older brother. Her forest green eyes stare at me coldly, and a goofy grin finds its way onto my face.

"Alfred didn't wake me up, so I overslept. Am I in trouble?" My best friend sighs heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"No, because I was late as well. My brother also left me at home, so I guess we can kill them together." We both smile, and Alice opens my locker while I grab books out of my bag. Once I have everything I need, my bag is shoved into the bottom of the metal cubby and the door is slammed.  
We speed-walk to class together, since we both have History first hour. The teacher has her back to the class, which makes it easy to sneak in. I slide into my seat just as she turns around, and her ice blue eyes lock with my sapphire ones. I smile charmingly, causing the class to chuckle. Alice lets her head hit the desk, tearing the attention away from me.

"I should have known you would be a trouble maker, Ms. Jones. You're just like your brother. Ms. Kirkland, I expected more from you. You're usually such a good student." I share a glance with the closet punk, and we both crack a smile. Class carries on as normal, with me passing notes while Alice focuses on what the teacher is saying.

Towards the end of the hour, a slip of paper finds its way onto my desk from behind me. I glance over my shoulder, but there's no one in the seat behind me. Confused, I unfold the note. A picture falls out, and I pick it up and examine it. The photo is of me and Alice sitting on a bench eating ice cream, laughing about something. I scan the note, now thoroughly freaked out.

 _I want you two to meet me behind the school today at lunch. Nothing personal, just business._

"What the hell?" I mumble, causing a few people to glance at me worriedly. Folding the note back up, I toss it onto Alice's desk. She reads it without missing a single word the teacher is saying, but her pencil freezes when she finishes it. She scribbles on a blank sheet of paper and slides it to me.

 _Who is this from?_

 _I have no idea._ I fold it up and toss it back once my response was written.

 _Are we going?_

 _Of course we're going! Someone directly challenged us, so we have to._

 _Bloody hell, Amelia…_

 _I'll text Alfie and see if he knows anything. Do you want me to ask if he'll come with us?_

 _Yes please._

I chuckle at my friend's reaction, causing the teacher to once again look at us. I whip out my phone when she turns away, snapping a picture of the mysterious note and sending it to Alfie, my older brother. His reply is almost immediate, making me smile.

 _Alfie: Who the hell is threatening my baby sister?!_

 _Me: Calm yourself, bro. It's just a note. Alice was wondering if you would come with us._

 _Alfie: You aren't seriously going, are you?_

 _Me: Yeah. Yeah we are. You comin' or not, bastard?_

 _Alfie: I guess I have no choice. Meet me by the doors as soon as you get to the cafeteria. See ya, bitch. :)_

((Hey guys! This is my first long story (on here at least) so please send me reviews to tell me what you think. For those that don't know, Amelia is Fem! America and Alice is Fem! England. Sorry, but characters will be OOC. I will try to update every other day, but please be patient with me! Catch you in the next update!))

((P.S I just fixed things, so please don't get mad! I also know that I have been MIA for a while, but again, please don't get mad!))


	2. Chapter 2

My phone slips back into my pocket as the bell rings, and I grab my stuff and race to my next class; Chemistry. Even from outside the room I can hear Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis messing around inside. Already frazzled from the mysterious note, I am not in the mood to deal with their bullshit. Taking a deep breath, I enter the room.

I instantly regret it, because something slams into my head.

"Estamos jodidos," Antonio mumbles. Francis is trying not to laugh, and Gilbert is staring at me with wide, fear-filled eyes. I glare at him before looking around for what hit me. I don't see anything, so I go back to glaring at the albino.

"What the fuck was that?" I demand. Gilbert swallows thickly, and Antonio continues to mutter in Spanish. Francis smirks at me, and I march up to him.

"Why are you so upset, mon amour? It was only a joke," the blonde says, smiling down at me. I jab a finger into his chest, forcing him to back up a step.

"I wanna know what the fuck you bitch-babies hit me with," I snarl.

"You're so much like your brother it isn't funny. Can you try to act like a girl?" a british accent says from behind me. "And you three need to leave this poor lass alone before I tell Alfred what's going on." Arthur ruffles my hair, and I stick my tongue out at him.

"So what? Alfred can't do anything against the awesome me!" Gilbert exclaims. I step towards him, and he shrieks like a girl.

"So what you're telling me is I'm scarier than Alfie?" The albino peeks at me from behind Francis, nodding ever-so-slightly.

"You Freshmen are scary," the junior whines. "Especially you and your punk friend."  
I hear the teacher enter the room, and I glare at the trio one last time before slinking to my seat. Arthur ruffles my hair again as he passes, and I playfully slap his hand away. The Idiot Trio gathers around Antonio's desk, talking in hushed tones. Other students file in shortly before the bell, the last of which being my friend Feliciano. He bounces over to me, a stray curl falling out of place.

"Ciao, Bella!" he sings, crushing me in a hug.

"Hey, Feli! How's it going?" The teacher gives us a stern look, and I smile sheepishly. The bubbly Italian notices, slipping into his seat next to me with a nervous chuckle.

With that, the lesson begins.

I spend the hour actually paying attention, since science is my passion. When the bell rings, many of my classmates groan. Feli lets his head hit the desk, mumbling about how he doesn't understand.

"Do you need me to tutor you?" I ask softly, rubbing his back.

"That would be fantastico, Bella. This lesson hurt my head!" I chuckle, gathering up my books.

"I'll text you to set up a time," I call over my shoulder.

"Grazie!"

As I walk to my next class, art, someone sprints by and knocks me down. My shoulder slams into the wall, causing me to drop all of my books. I spew a string of colourful curses as I kneel to pick up my materials, and someone stops to help me. When everything is back in my possession, I mumble a quick thank you and head off to class at a much quicker pace.

"Wait up, chika! I wanna talk to you!"

"Sorry! I am not currently taking questions!" I snap, not even turning around.

Within the span of a second, my books are out of my hands and my back is against the wall. I am face-to-face with Antonio, his green eyes gazing into my blue ones. He has a hand on the wall to either side of my head, and my heart jumps up into my throat.

"I want to talk," he repeats. Numbly, I nod my head. He smiles, and heat creeps up my neck. "Did you get a weird note earlier? Probably during first hour?"

"Yeah. It had a picture of me and Alice. It told us to meet the person behind the school. Why?" Even I can tell how love-sick my voice sounds.

"Do you know who sent it?" he asks urgently.

"Nope. It came from behind me, but no one sits there. Why?" The spaniard in front of me growls and steps back, raking a hand through his chestnut hair.

With the boy no longer up in my space, my heart slows to a normal pace and my blush dissipates. Finally able to think about something other than his eyes, I fluff up my hair and cross my arms. Just as I open my mouth to speak, Antonio is knocked flat. An insanely pissed-off Matthew is in his place, shoulder still down.

"Why was this creep pinning you against the wall? Did he touch you? Are you hurt?" the violet-eyed junior asks, wrapping an arm around me possessively.

"Chill pill, bro. Take one with Kool-Aide," I snap, wriggling away from him. "We were just talking. Nothing more, nothing less." The bell rings, and I groan. Matthew glares one last time at Antonio, who is mumbling in Spanish again, before stalking off.

"Why did Matthew Williams just act like he knows you?" Antonio's voice is strained.

"Funny story, actually. You see, Mattie is my half brother. We have different moms. All I really know is that when I was really little, some guy came by our house and dropped Matthew and Madeline off. Because Alfie and Mattie were so close in age, it was like they were twins. Madeline was a year younger than me, but as we got older it was like we were really sisters. So yeah, Matthew Williams is my brother." When the older boy doesn't say anything, I shift awkwardly. "I've gotta go to class. Catch ya later, Toni."

"Don't go at lunch. Even with Alfred, you guys won't last long." The urgency in the usually happy Spaniard's voice puts me on edge, and I turn tail and sprint to class.  
What in the hell was THAT all about?

((Ta-da! I made another chapter magically appear! Haha...I am SO FREAKING BORED! As I sit here in Study Hall, I write chapters for you guys. Aren't I nice? Send me a review to tell me what you think of my story so far, and I'll catch you in the next update.))

((P.S. Wow...I need to read things before I post them...again, just fixing things. Sorry! There should be another chapter up tomorrow, since Spring Break is officially over...*sobs*))


	3. Chapter 3

I sneak into class and take my seat, setting my sketchbook on the desk. The teacher takes it from me and flips through it, glancing at me every so often. I watch as he walks around, my gaze bored. After a few minutes he slips the thick sketch pad back onto my desk, smiling.

"Okay, class. Today, you are going to do a self portrait. Mirrors are on the counters, and you have the rest of the period." The rest of the hour is spent with the scritching of pencil on paper. My thoughts wander, but the sketch practically draws itself.

Until lunch, my mind is elsewhere.

"You ready, Amelia?" Alice asks as she bounces up to me.

"Yeah. We're meeting Alfie outside the cafeteria, so let's go," I chirp.

We walk with our arms linked, but an unsettling silence covers us like a veil. After a few minutes, we see my brother leaning against the wall. Matthew strolls up a second before we do, and he whispers something to Alfie. They share a concerned look, and then turn to Alice and I.

"You aren't going," Alfie growls.

"Say what? You can't just do that, Alfred! That isn't fair!" I yell, causing my brothers to wince; no one likes an angry Amelia.

"I can't risk bringing you along if what my sources say is true. Alice, I can't take you either because Arthur would literally kill me if you got hurt."

"Wouldn't want your little boyfriend mad at you, right?" I sneer. Alfie glares at me, but I just laugh. "Fine, then. If you won't take us, I guess we'll go on our own. Right, Allie?"

"Yes. I'm perfectly fine with that arrangement, Lia. Shall we be off?" We glare at my brothers before stalking off towards the door.

I shove my hands into my pockets, my fingers touching the cool metal of my keys. Very carefully, I work them between my fingers, wielding them like brass knuckles. Alice rolls out her shoulders and neck, and I see the keys glinting between her fingers too. We get as close to the wall as possible, peeking around the corner of the brick building. Two boys lean against the wall, but from this distance I can't see who they are.

"Alice, get ready for a fight. Hide those, or we'll get caught," I whisper to her. My friend folds her hands behind her back, and I keep mine in my pockets. We step around the corner, and the two boys look at us. My heart skips a beat when we get close enough to tell who it is.

Antonio and Gilbert watch us from their spots against the wall.

"Antonio? What's going on?" Alice asks, just as confused as I am.

"Dammit!" he growls. "I told you not to come!" A second later, someone grabs me from behind.

Survival instincts kick in, and I drive my heel into their kneecap. My captor releases me with a string of colourful curses, and I spin around and punch them in the stomach with my keys. The person goes down, and I stomp on their ribs for good measure. Alice lets out an Amazonian war cry, and I turn around in time to see a boy I don't recognize get a fan kick to the jaw.

I turn back to Antonio, but he and Gilbert are tag-teaming another person. The assailant gets a solid punch to the Spaniard's stomach, and he goes down for the count. Gilbert backs up a step, tripping over himself in an attempt to get away; I mentally facepalm at his inability to even stand properly.

"Get away from him, you heathen!" I shriek as I launch myself at the person. My attack catches them off-guard, and I land a few solid punches before Alice joins in.

My friend takes him down with one kick to the side of the head.

The breath I had been holding is released, and I help Antonio off the ground. Gilbert just stares at us with wide eyes, mouth slightly open. Alice laughs, high-fiving me before dancing around chanting some victory song she learned from Arthur.

"What the hell, man?" I ask after a few minutes.

"I heard these punks talk about how they were gonna knock you out and do," he pauses, unsure of whether or not to tell us. "Other things Alfred wouldn't approve of. However, I shouldn't have worried about you guys. That fight was pretty one-sided, from what I could tell." Antonio winces, holding his stomach. Gilbert stays oddly silent, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. I turn to him and smile.

"Why are you here, then? I know that you know, so why come?" I taunt.

"I wanted to make up for earlier, okay? Jeez, quit grilling me!" the albino snaps. Pink stains his face, and I chuckle as I step away from him.

"Now which one of you tipped off her brothers?" Alice questions.

Both of the boys look confused for a second before focusing on something behind us.

"I did." Alice stiffens at her brother's unamused tone, and I get the sinking feeling that Alfie and Matthew are with him. Glancing over my shoulder confirms that suspicion. I smile sheepishly at them, but Matthew still looks ready to kill. Alfie crosses his arms and glares for a second before turning to the three unconscious people on the ground.

"You two really did a number on these guys. I wonder who they are," Matthew says, amazement evident in his voice.

"Well, this is that Braginski kid, so that answers one question. He was probably trying to get me back for hitting on his sister." Alfie chuckles darkly, to which I roll my eyes. Arthur squeaks as he examines one of the other boys, and I walk over to him.

"Um, Alfie? Isn't this that Lukas kid your friend Mattias is always hanging around?" Both my brothers jog over to us, and they gasp at the sight.

"Yeah, it is. I wonder why he would work with Braginski? Who's the other one?"

"Looks like it's Alistair, actually. I think I took him down. Sorry, Kirklands," I mutter apologetically. Both of them mumble back, but I can't understand them. Somehow, we manage to move all three closer to the Breezeway, that way someone will find them without directly involving us.

It's amazing what older brothers can do for you.

"So, are you guys good now?" Alfie asks Antonio and Gilbert. Both nod in response before walking into the school. Alice and I mentally prepare ourselves for the tongue lashing we are about to receive from our brothers.

"Why?" Matthew asks quietly. His timid nature is back now that the danger has passed.

"Why, what? Why did we come despite your warnings? Why are these three after us? Elaborate, s'il vous plaît!" I whine. His eye twitches, and I almost can't keep the smirk off my face.

"Why did you come? Antonio and I both warned you! I even had Alfred tell you not to come!" the Canadian seethes. I drop my gaze to my feet, and he sighs angrily. "We just don't want you to get hurt, sis." His words are accented by a hug, which I don't hesitate to return.

"I know, but still. I can take care of myself. You don't have to protect me from everything, you know." I smile at my brothers before turning to the brit. "The same with Alice. She held her own just fine, even in that skirt. You don't have to fight for her anymore. We aren't little kids," I say gently, making sure my point gets across.

"Yeah, yeah, kid. Just get back to class," Alfie groans, motioning towards the door. I smile and kiss his cheek before hugging Matthew and walking inside with Alice.

I believe I just earned my independence.

((Hey, guys! Before you say anything, I am aware that I suck at fight scenes. So don't point that out. If you do, I may have to send the Magic Trio after you. Well, here's another chapter for you all! If you guys want something to happen, don't be afraid to ask! I am open to suggestions about either this story or any one-shots you want me to do. I think that's it for now, so I'll catch y'all in the next update!))


	4. Chapter 4

Alice and I stroll through the halls, just trying to kill time before the next class starts. A few teachers are patrolling the halls for wandering students, but the good thing about being friends with Alice is none of the teachers suspect you're doing anything wrong; anyone who associates with Alice Kirkland is a good person, in their eyes. The teachers just smile and nod, not even questioning why we're roaming the empty halls during lunch.

"Do you want something to eat? I have snacks in my locker," I ask, slowing as we get closer to it.

"Sure. I assume you have the usual fruit snacks and Cheez-Its?" Her green eyes flick to me before moving back to watch in front of her.

"You know me so well, Allie!" She yelps when I grab her arm and dead-weight, but manages to stay on her feet. I, on the other hand, am dropped to the floor. "Alice!" I whine, dragging out her name. Just by watching the way she walks away, I can tell that my best friend is rolling her eyes.

I roll to my feet and dust myself off before skipping over to my locker, which the Brit already has open. Her hand is halfway into the metal prison, but her head is tilted slightly. Curiosity gets the better of me, and I nudge her out of the way and peer inside. My mouth falls open, and I look around in alarm.

Taped to the back of my locker is a picture of Alice and I, but during the fight with Braginski and the other two.

"What the hell?" I murmur, ripping the picture from the metal. A folded piece of paper falls to the bottom, and without thinking, I pick it up.

 _We know that you told someone. We want to know who so they can be dealt with accordingly. I know you didn't tell your brothers, so they are safe from harm. For now. If they meddle any further, then they will have to face the consequences. Well, I'll see you around, Porkchop._

The terror on my face must have been obvious, because Alice takes the note and reads it quickly. She drops it and stumbles back, placing a hand over her mouth. Unshed tears glisten in her forest green orbs, and she sinks to the floor after a moment.

"Alice?" I say cautiously. My friend only stares at the note. "Alice, Sweetie, I promise everything will be okay." She nods numbly, and I sit down next to her.

"I'm worried about Peter. If whoever manipulated Alistair goes after the runt, then he doesn't stand a chance. I know I can't keep him sheltered for forever, but still," she whispers as she lays her head on my shoulder. My hand seeks hers out, and she returns the gentle squeeze.

I stand up after a while and drag Alice to her feet as well. After grabbing two packs of fruit snacks, the locker door is slammed shut and we dash off before a teacher has the chance to investigate. Footsteps approach from behind us, and I duck into the bathroom we were conveniently passing. The person slows down, then stops, then enters the bathroom. I push Alice behind me, mentally preparing myself for a fight.

"Calm down, Girlie. I was only checking to see if you two were alright," Mattias calls from the bend just inside the bathroom, where he isn't actually inside the girl's bathroom. "I saw Alice have that little break down, and then I picked up the note that you guys dropped. If someone is bullying you two, my friends and I can help."

I'm in front of the Dane in half a heartbeat, grabbing his shirt front and dragging his face down to my level.

"You will say nothing about this to anyone, especially our brothers. Better yet, just forget everything that's happened in the last ten minutes. If I find out you told anyone, living or otherwise, you will join the 'otherwise' category. Got it?" I snarl, getting within an inch of kissing Alfie's spiky-haired friend.

He nods slowly, and I release him. When he doesn't move, I shove him into the hall. His brain finally catches up, and he turns and disappears. When his footsteps fade, I return to Alice's side. She seems fine now, and her green eyes flick to my face.

"Better?" I ask.

"Yeah. Let's get to class, now."

((Dun dun DUUUUUUUN! The plot thickens! 10 brownie points to whoever can identify the person leaving the notes. Review, fav, follow, I don't care! Please do something to let me know you enjoy my story! I will shut up now… I'll catch you guys in the next update! (Maybe? Hopefully? Please?) *puppy dog face*))


	5. Chapter 5

The teacher smiles at us as we stroll through the door, five minutes early. I smile back and lead Alice to her seat. I hop up onto the desk and cross my legs, causing the brit to roll her eyes and shove me. I topple over backwards, landing on the tiled floor with a shriek.

"Meanie," I grumble.

"Childish," she shoots back. We both chuckle, and the teacher just shakes his head.

Other students file into the classroom over the next few minutes, and I watch all of them with a bored expression. A trio of girls giggles mockingly at me, but a single glare makes them rush towards their desks with a squeak. A redhead strolls into the room as if he owns it, sunglasses resting atop his head. A heavy jacket, much like Alfie's, is wrapped around his shoulders. His brown, almost red, gaze sweeps lazily around the room, but his easy movements freeze when his eyes meet my blue ones. He smiles knowingly, putting a finger to his lips as if to silence me.

My blood runs cold, and I stand up and march over him. The strange boy doesn't fight my grip as I drag him into the hall, much to the displeasure of the teacher. Once we round the corner, I slam the boy against the wall and get right up in his face.

"Talk," I demand, tightening my grip on his jacket.

"Wouldn't you like to hear what I have to say, Porkchop," he sneers.

His head connects solidly with the floor tiles, with my knee digging into his abdomen. Fire burns in my eyes, and the lazy smile on my victim's face grows. I hear someone approach me from behind, and without turning around I know who it is.

"Alice, stay back. This bastard is mine." The boy being pinned glances over my shoulder, and the confidence and smooth smile instantly falls, being replaced by what can only be described as pure terror.

"Sorry, Poppet. I am not the cute brit you think I am!" a cheery voice exclaims. I glance over my shoulder, and a boy my age is standing there. His eyes are a clear blue, but his hair grabs my attention; a mop of bubblegum pink rests atop his head. I raise a brow, not really sure what to make of the situation. "Can you get off Allen now?" he asks sweetly. My gaze flicks back to the redhead, and he nods almost imperceptibly, eyes still wide.

"Oliver, don't touch her. I'm warning you," Allen growls, and I roll to the side and stand.

I come face-to-face with the other boy, my back pressing into the wall. The smile on his face is different than the smirk Allen wore; a spark of insanity dwells within his sky blue eyes. The closeness of him unsettles me, but he backs up after a few seconds. Allen shoves Oliver away from me, giving me a strange look.

"Get out of here, Princess. You obviously won't last around us," he grumbles, hoisting the pink-haired brit over his shoulder. With one last glare, he jogs down the hall with a complaining brit bouncing unhappily.

"Well, I found out who was leaving the notes. The next step is figuring out why," I mumble to myself as I stalk back into the classroom.

The teacher watches me with slight concern as I sink into my desk, but looks away and continues his lecture when I take out a notebook. My pencil races over the page, writing out a note for Alice. Sliding closer to her, I move the notebook so she can read it. I turn my attention to the board, and a few seconds later a weight presses on my side.

"Alice?" the girl behind us shrieks, causing everyone to turn towards us. I look down, and my best friend is passed out in my lap.

((Yeah, I know that I'm about 200 words short. Oh well. Sorry, but I'm not feeling it right now. Hopefully next chapter will be better, but who knows? Definitely not me, lol. Anyways, I'll catch y'all in the next update.))


	6. Chapter 6

"Is Alice alright?" the teacher asks, eyes wide.

"I don't know. I'll take her to the nurse's office, just to be sure." My best friend would punch me if she heard how much my voice wavered during that sentence.

"Ludwig, why don't you help Amelia transport Alice?" the teacher says, trying to remain calm. The german teen stands up, carefully making his way over to me.

I glare daggers at him as I maneuver the unconscious girl onto my back. I carry her out the door, Ludwig following close behind. We walk in tense silence, twisting and turning down the halls. After a few minutes, we approach the nurse's office. When I show no signs of slowing down, the german clears his throat.

"Um, you are taking her to the nurse's office, correct?" he asks nervously.

"No. I'm taking her to her brother. Now shoo, you little pest," I growl over my shoulder, eyeing him warily.

This kid could seriously crush me without even trying.

He rakes a hand through his neat blond hair, sighing heavily. He lengthens his stride, catching up to me in only a few steps. Alice is removed from my back, and I hear the clack of Ludwig's shoes as he walks away. I whip around and snag the back of his shirt, earning myself an icy glare; which I don't hesitate to return.

"What the hell do you think you're doing there, mate?"

"Taking her to the nurse. Is there a problem?" His cold eyes bore into my soul, and I take a tiny step back.

"Yes. She doesn't need a nurse, she needs Arthur. Now give her back, you brute!" My voice jumps an octave, alerting anyone within two hallways that there might be a problem.

Ludwig stares at me for a few moments before turning away and continuing down the hall. I follow closely behind, but he freezes as he turns the corner. I bump into his back, and I hear someone talking softly to him. Peeking around his well-built frame, I feel my heart skip a beat. Bright blue eyes meet mine, and a moment later someone breathes on the back of my neck. I whirl around and come face-to-face with almost-red eyes, and I leap back.

"Hey there, Porkchop. Where are you going?"

"Stay the hell away from me," I snarl over my shoulder, already aware of Oliver inching closer to me. "Leave those two alone. I know that I'm the one you're after, so leave them out of it!" The redhead smirks, and I hear Oliver laugh behind me. Something pokes me in the back, and suddenly I'm a powerless child again; like I was three years ago, when I needed to be strong.

Blood-stained images flash across my mind, causing panic to rise within me. My breathing becomes frantic, and my heart decides to start running suicides within the confines of my chest. A scream rings in my ears, and salty tears leak from my eyes. My shoulder starts to burn, but I know that I'm not really hurt.

Ludwig yells at me, snapping my mind back into reality. Allen and Oliver are on the ground, and I stare stupidly at them. Someone picks me up and slings me over their shoulder before sprinting down the hall, and I see the German fall into step beside the person carrying me. Alice's head is leaned against Ludwig's broad chest, and her green eyes flutter before she looks around.

"What's going on?" she mumbles.

"Two crazy-ass bastards are chasing you, bella. Be thankful the Potato Bastard and I were here, or you would be in serious trouble right now," the person carrying me replies. Alice chuckles when she looks at him, and I give her a quizzical look.

"Lovino, how are you even carrying her fat ass?" Alice asks, laughter weaving between her words. My face heats up, and all three of them laugh.

"She's not that heavy. Hell, even mi fratello would be able to carry her." Lovino slows to a stop and sets me on the ground, adjusting his shirt before knocking on the door in front of us. He pokes his head into the classroom, standing so that those of us behind him are carefully hidden.

The teacher speaks rapidly in a foreign language, and Lovino responds just as quickly in the same language. After a short exchange, someone inside stands up and walks towards us. The italian boy moves aside, and my eyes widen when Matthew walks through the door and stands in front of us.

"What is this about, and why are they not in class?" my brother asks softly, glancing at Alice and I before staring down Lovino with a piercing glare. The younger boy shifts nervously, pulling something from his pocket and handing it to Matthew.

His purple eyes scan the page, quickly changing from annoyed to fearful. Panicked, he pulls me into a crushing hug. I rub his back comfortingly, humming softly as we sink to the floor. His breathing becomes uneven, and I slowly rock back and forth as I continue to hum. I look up at the others, who are just staring at us in shock.

Carefully, I take the piece of paper from Matthew and read through it. At first, it just looks like a jumble of letters. Upon closer inspection, I notice that the entire letter is written upside-down and backwards.

 _Mattie, bro, they found out. She must have told someone, not realizing how dangerous that information is. There's gonna be a lockdown at 2, so you need to her and Alice out. She doesn't know what's going on, so try and keep it that way. They've already attacked her once, so they won't hesitate to do it again. Get them out, Matthew. I'm counting on you._

"Okay, now I'm officially freaking the fuck out," I mumble, handing the paper to Alice. Her nose scrunches in concentration, and very slowly she deciphers the note. Matthew's grip on me loosens, and he climbs to his feet. His eyes are dull, and he looks at me with a sad expression.

"Thanks, Lovi. You don't have to do anything else for us. Just, get somewhere safe."

"Hell no, Hockey Bastard! I've put _way_ too fucking much on the line for this, so there is no fucking way I'm backing out now. Not when we're so fucking close to figuring this shit out. I'm seeing this through to the end, dammit!" I stare at Feliciano's twin, who is the complete opposite of the fiery boy in front of me.

"I can fight, you know. I'm not weak," I say, staring Matthew square in the face. He chews on the inside of his cheek and stares at me, trying to decide what to do. After what seems like an eternity, he shakes his head.

"No. Not after last time, Amelia. Ludwig, you take them and leave. I promised your brother to keep you safe too. Scram, brats, because things are gonna go to Hell in a handbasket _real_ fast." The look in my brother's eyes makes me nervous, because I know what that spark means; it means that Matthew has totally snapped.

((Another chapter! Sorry, but there is once again no plot. I might also be rushing things, but I don't know what the hell I'm doing lol. I have no plan for this story, so things may take a nosedive soon. I apologize. I think that's it for now, so I will catch y'all in the next update.))


	7. Chapter 7

((LOOK! RANDOM DISTRACTION FROM THE P.O.V. CHANGE!))

(Matthew's P.O.V.)

Amelia's sapphire eyes turn fearful, and I watch as all three of them turn and sprint down the hall. After they're out of sight, I turn to the Italian boy next to me. He places a hand on my shoulder and stares at me with slightly sad golden eyes, and I hug him and open the door to the classroom again.

I can feel the slips of paper he shoved into the pocket of my hoodie.

"Sir, I've been summoned to the Throne Room," I say quickly in Italian; that's what class this is.

"Go. Do not keep the king waiting, young one."

Yeah. We're _that_ class. You know, the one with the crazy teacher that makes everything fun.

"Thank you, sir. I don't know if I'm coming back or not, so I'll take my bag with me," I say as I walk in and pass the notes out on my way to pick up my backpack. On the march back to the door, a few notes are passed to me.

The second I hear the door click, Lovino and I tear down the hall towards Alfie's classroom. We slide to a stop outside the door, and Lovi knocks before poking his head in. He asks for Alfie, who gripes and claims he didn't do anything to be called upon by the "big-whigs" ((A/N: I spell it with an H. Get over it.)). When he sees me standing there, he instantly turns serious.

"Did you get them out?" he asks tersely.

"Yeah. Alice, Ludwig, Amelia. I even had a friend get Feliciano out as well. Everything is set for the fight, so you don't have to worry about anything but winning. You gonna be okay to go against him, bro?" He flashes me his thousand-watt smile, and I relax slightly.

"Chill-ax, Mattie. That redheaded SOB won't stand a chance against me!" He laughs, and I roll my eyes.

' _I hope not, because I want to cause some damage too._ ' a tiny voice inside my head whispers.

Well, now I know why Amelia seemed scared.

"Are you sure no teachers are going to interrupt?" Alfie asks Lovino, who is leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, I'm sure. And even if they do, me and the Tomato Bastard will take care of them. We aren't as weak as we seem," the freshman answers coolly.

"Are you sure? You look kind of weak, and Antonio wouldn't hurt a fly," Alfie states skeptically.

"I've seen Toni fight, Alfie, and he can hold his own pretty well. Also, you can't forget that Lovi has a...history, with some pretty shady characters. I'm pretty sure both will be able to keep a few teachers at bay."

"Look here, you hockey-playing Maple Bastard! My family is _not_ 'shady', and you will treat us with the utmost respect, because that is what someone like you gives people with our background. Commoners like him trying to call _us_ shady." He mumbles the last part to himself, none too quietly.

"We need to get going if we're gonna beat those delinquents to the spot. Tomato Bastard is already there, so we don't have to worry about getting jumped upon arrival," Lovino says, looking at his phone. After he shoves the device back into his pocket, we start walking towards the gym.

None of us speak as we march, slowly but with purpose, down the empty halls. A few teachers glance up as we walk by, but upon seeing the our faces they scamper away as if they're afraid.

' _Come on, Mattie. Just let me play for a while,'_ the voice whispers within the confines of my skull. I shake my head slightly, trying to silence the whispers. Alfie glances at me worriedly, but a small smile from me tells him that I'm okay.

When we reach the gym, Antonio greets us at the door. He walks up to Lovino and hugs him, and much to our surprise, the sassy Italian hugs back. Alfie stalks into the huge arena, and I start to follow. Turning back to talk to the others, I see Lovi holding the Spaniard by the shirtfront. What's more, is that it seems little Lovi is holding Toni in a kiss. ((A/N: I had to get some Spamano in there...iregretnothing...)) They break apart when I clear my throat, and I smile before following Alfie into the gym.

My brother paces around the middle of the room, rolling out his shoulders, wrists, and neck in anticipation for the fight. I lean up against the bleachers, crossing my arms over my chest. The other two members of our little group walk in a minute after I do, and they stand on either side of the door.

Not even five minutes later, three people join us. The hot-headed Allen, the insane Oliver, and the flat-out evil Luciano. Oliver bounces over to me, smiling that crooked smile of his. I growl, sending him skittering away. Allen stalks right up to Alfie, while Luciano and Oliver hang back a ways.

"Long time no see, Alfred. No cute little sisters to cheer you on this time?" I stiffen, and I see Alfie trying so hard not to rip the other boy's throat out; my brother is shaking, with his fists clenched at his sides.

"You stay the hell away from my sister, Allen. If you so much as look at her wrong, I will castrate you where you stand with a rusty spoon," Alfie snarls in reply, causing the redhead to laugh.

"You can't do anything against me, Porkchop. The only one I'm scared of here is _him_." Allen points at me, and I feel myself smile at him.

"Okay, fine. You get ten minutes," I mumble, unaware of the fact that I'm speaking aloud.

' _Thanks, Mattie~'_

The last thing I see before blacking out is Allen's fearful red eyes.

((Hey look! I'm not dead! Anyways, Oh no! Mattie lost it! D: What's gonna happen now?! Don't ask me, because I don't know lol. I have a basic idea of where I wanna take this, but nothing is set in stone yet. Well, I will catch y'all in the next update!))


End file.
